Children of the Moon
by L. Laufeyson
Summary: Nachdem er von Greyback gebissen wurde, hat Draco ein Geheimnis, von dem niemand, nicht einmal seine Eltern erfahren dürfen. Doch er hat nicht mit Harry gerechnet, der ebenso seine Geheimnisse hat. DMxHP slash
1. Leaving

_Schmerzen. Überall Schmerzen. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als sei er in alle Einzelteile zerfetzt worden, er bekam kaum noch Luft. Er versuchte, seinen Zauberstab hochzuheben, doch vergeblich. Seine Kraft schwand mit jedem Herzschlag, mit dem sein Blut durch die Wunden am Hals und auf seiner Brust nach draußen strömte. Er schaffte es kaum noch, seine Augen offen zu halten, es kostete ihm zu viel Kraft. Bevor seine Augen sich endgültig schlossen, bevor er in die unendliche Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit sank, erhaschte er noch einen letzten Blick auf das Wesen, das ihm das angetan hatte – ein im Mondlicht schwarzer, großer Wolf, der ihn mit gelben, hungrigen Augen ein letztes Mal anstarrte um daraufhin im Wald zu verschwinden._

Draco schreckte mit laut hämmerndem Herzen aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit er den großen Fehler begangen hatte, und sich in die entlegeneren Gebiete des malfoyschen Anwesens geschlichen hatte – sein Vater hatte wieder eines seiner „Meetings" gehabt, etwas, das keineswegs selten vorkam, doch noch nie waren so viele Todesser aufgekreuzt – Draco hatte das dringende Bedürfnis gehabt, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, besonders, nachdem ein unheimlicher Fenrir Greyback, der selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt aussah wie ein Wolf, ihn aus hungrigen Augen angestarrt hatte. Ach, hätte er sich doch in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Doch er hatte sich ein Buch geschnappt und war damit so weit weg vom Manor, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Hätte er doch einmal gen Himmel gesehen. Hätte...  
Fakt war, dass er all das nicht getan hatte. Dass er es sich auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm gemütlich gemacht hatte, ein paar Seiten gelesen hatte, nur um irgendwann einzunicken. Als er wieder aufwachte, war es bereits dunkel, der große, bleiche Mond schimmerte durch die Bäume und ließ alles silbern erscheinen.  
Mit Grauen dachte der Malfoy-Erbe an das ungute Gefühl, das sich in ihm breitmachte – und Sekunden später bestätigt wurde, als ein riesiger Wolf aus dem Dickicht auftauchte, seine gelben Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Im Mondlicht sah er einen Ring aufblitzen, der am Ohr des Wolfs befestigt war. Fenrir Greyback.  
Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab zücken wollen, doch so weit war es nicht mehr gekommen. Fenrir hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, es hatte ihn nicht länger als einen Atemzug gekostet, einen Sprung mit seinen kräftigen Hinterläufen und Draco war mit dem Kopf auf den harten Waldboden aufgeschlagen. Für einen Moment hatte er nichts weiter als den unendlichen Schmerz gespürt, der durch seinen Körper schoss wie ein Blitzschlag, doch das Gefühl hatte sich nach ein paar Herzschlägen gelegt und war in ein schmerzhaftes Pochen abgeebbt.  
Es war alles unheimlich schnell gegangen – ein Biss, der ihn fast seine Kehle gekostet hatte und ebenso fast sein Leben – doch das Dunkle Mal war am Himmel erschienen und Fenrir, obwohl dieser als Werwolf selbst keines trug, war heulend davongelaufen, nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und beinahe hämisch dreinzublicken.  
Erst Stunden später war Draco wieder zu sich gekommen und er hatte kaum etwas anderes wahrnehmen können als den unglaublichen Schmerz. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte er es geschafft, sich zurück zum Manor zu schleppen, und unbemerkt von seinen Eltern einige Heiltränke mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen. Leider waren Heiltränke selten so effektiv wie Zaubersprüche, doch zumindest war seine Haut nach ein paar Minuten wieder zusammengewachsen, nur ein großer Bluterguss war geblieben.

Draco seufzte und griff sich an seinen Hals. Auch jetzt noch, nach einer Woche, tat jede Bewegung höllisch weh – auch wenn die Oberfläche geheilt aussah, war es das nicht. Doch die Hauptsache für den Moment war, dass seine Eltern nichts davon mitbekommen hatten. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, er wäre aus dem Bett gefallen, was den Bluterguss erklärte und ihm nichts weiter als ein paar tadelnde Blicke einbrachte.  
Was beunruhigender war, war sein Verhalten. Er hatte unglaublichen Appetit auf rohes Fleisch, seine Sinne waren geschärft, er musste sich beim Betreten seines Badezimmers aufgrund der penetranten Düfte der Kosmetikartikel fast übergeben, ebenso zuckte er regelmäßig bei lauteren Geräuschen zusammen. Und dann waren da die Fieberschübe, die wahrscheinlich mit seinen Wunden im Zusammenhang standen und die Alpträume jede Nacht.  
Was sollte er tun? Er kannte die Einstellung seiner Familie zu Werwölfen – sah die Abscheu in ihren Augen, wenn über Greyback und sein „nutzloses, dreckiges Pack" gesprochen wurde. Er wusste ebenso, wie Anomalitäten in seiner Familie gehandhabt wurden.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn. Auch wenn seine Eltern nicht gerade jeden seiner Schritte beobachteten, würden sie trotzdem merken, wie er sich veränderte, wie er einmal im Monat nachts verschwand und mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen wieder kam... Er musste weg von hier. In Sicherheit.  
Auch wenn diese Sicherheit bedeutete, dass er seine Eltern nie wieder sehen würde. Dass er seinen guten Namen verlieren würde. Es bedeutete, dass er von nun an zum Abschaum der Gesellschaft zählte.  
Ohne es zu merken, liefen ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht, als er seine Schreibfeder, ein Blatt Pergament und Tinte aus seiner Kommode hervorkramte, und hastig einige Zeilen schrieb. Immer noch unter Tränen pfiff er seiner Adlereule, die Sekunden später zum Fenster hereinflog und ihn missmutig ansah. Er streichelte ihr behutsam über den Kopf und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. „Bring das zu Dumbledore", flüsterte er und sah ihr nach, wie sie, ihn keines letzten Blickes mehr würdigend, in die Nacht hinausflog.  
Seufzend kletterte er aus dem Bett um seinen Koffer aus dem Schrank seines überdimensional großen Zimmers zu zerren, und warf wahllos Dinge hinein, die ihm wichtig erschienen. Es war keine Zeit mehr, um ordentlich zu packen, es war keine Zeit, um darauf zu achten, dass seine Kleidung faltenfrei blieb. Er hatte Dumbledore geschrieben, dass er in ein paar Stunden am Rand von Hogsmeade eintreffen würde – näher würde er nicht ans Schloss kommen. Auf eine Antwort konnte er nicht mehr warten, bald würde es hell sein.  
Er zückte noch ein letztes Mal seine Schreibfeder, schrieb ein paar Worte auf ein Stück Pergament und legte es auf sein Bett. Seine Eltern würden sonst wahrscheinlich glauben, er wäre entführt worden.  
Ein letztes Mal schweifte sein Blick durch sein Zimmer, bevor er seinen Koffer und seinen Zauberstab schnappte und sich auf seinen Besen schwang. Der Schmerz in seiner Halsbeuge kostete ihn fast sein Bewusstsein, doch biss er die Zähne zusammen und flog so leise wie möglich aus dem Fenster, seine Familie, sein Leben, zurücklassend. Und mit seinem alten Leben ließ er auch den alten Draco zurück.


	2. Remembrance

_Lieber Harry,_  
_ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich, bevor du zu Onkel und Tante kommst. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie an Eulenpost gewöhnt sind._  
_Seidenschnabel und ich haben ein Versteck gefunden. Ich sag dir nicht, wo es ist, falls diese Eule in die falschen Hände gerät. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie zuverlässig sie ist, aber sie ist die beste, die ich finden konnte und sie schien ganz scharf auf diesen Job._  
_Ich glaube, die Dementoren suchen immer noch nach mir, doch hier werden sie mich bestimmt nicht finden. Ich werde mich demnächst irgendwo ein paar Muggeln zeigen, weit weg von Hogwarts, so dass sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss aufheben können._  
_Es gibt noch etwas, das ich dir bei unserem kurzen Zusammentreffen nicht erzählen konnte. Ich war es, der dir den Feuerblitz geschickt hat._  
_Krummbein brachte für mich die Bestellung zur Eulenpost. Ich habe deinen Namen verwendet, aber geschrieben, dass sie das Gold aus dem Gringotts-Verlies Nummer siebenhundertelf nehmen sollten- das mir gehört. Bitte betrachte den Feuerblitz als dreizehn Geburtstagsgeschenke auf einmal von deinem Paten._  
_Ich möchte mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir im letzten Jahr offenbar so viel Angst bereitet habe, und zwar in der Nacht, als du das Haus deines Onkels verlassen hattest. Ich wollte nur kurz einen Blick auf dich werfen, bevor ich mich auf die Reise nach Norden begab, aber ich glaube, mein Anblick hat dir einen Schock verpasst._  
_Ich habe noch etwas für dich beigelegt, von dem ich glaube, dass es dein nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts vergnüglicher machen wird._  
_Wenn du mich je brauchst, schicke mir eine Nachricht._  
_Deine Eule wird mich finden._  
_Ich schreibe dir bald wieder,_  
_Sirius_

Harry las sich den alten Brief, den Sirius ihm am Ende des 3. Schuljahres geschickte hatte, wieder und wieder durch, bis er ihn auswendig konnte. Er begutachtete jedes Wort, jeden Kringel von Sirius unordentlicher Schrift, strich über das Pergament, versuchte, sich seinen Patenonkel vorzustellen, wie er ihn jetzt wohl auslachen würde.  
Ohne es zu bemerken, kullerten dicke Tränen über seine Wangen. Sirius war tot. Er würde ihm nie wieder schreiben. Harry würde nie bei ihm wohnen können, nicht mit ihm sprechen, ihn nicht um Rat fragen können. Weil er, Harry, einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er war schuld daran, dass sein Patenonkel nicht mehr lebte.

„Harry! Komm endlich und mach das verdammte Mittagessen!", schrie Tante Petunia und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Schnell wischte er sich mit einer Hand die Augen trocken und trottete nach unten in die Küche – etwas anderes blieb ihm kaum übrig, er war, so wie es aussah, noch eine ganze Woche hier gefangen, bis ihn die Weasleys abholten.  
In der Küche war ein grinsender Dudley anzutreffen, der seine neueste Errungenschaft, einen GameBoy, in den Händen hielt – war er denn nicht langsam zu alt für so etwas? – und ihn hämisch angrinste. Man konnte seinen Cousin buchstäblich beim Verfetten zusehen, da half es auch nichts, dass es nur noch halbe Portionen irgendeines fettarmen Gerichtes zu essen gab, denn Dudley hatte sich in seinem Zimmer ein Süßigkeitenimperium aufgebaut.  
Harry verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, Hühnerbrust mit Gemüse zu kochen, während die Dursleys fern sahen.  
Nach dem Mittagessen, von dem Harry ohnehin wieder nur die Hälfte abbekam, da „Dudders" ja ein großer Junge war und große Jungen von einer mickrigen Hähnchenbrust nicht genug hatten, verbrachte er den Nachmittag im Garten, um wie jeden Sommer das Unkraut zu jäten.  
Nach drei Stunden die er geschuftet hatte, um Petunias Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ließ sich auf den kühlen Rasen fallen. Es war harte, anstrengende Arbeit, den ganzen Tag in der Hocke zu verbringen und Pflanzen auszureißen, doch immerhin lenkte es ab und machte müde, sodass Harry nicht die ganze Nacht wach blieb und an Sirius denken musste.  
Nach einem ganzen Tag voll Arbeit blieb er nur die halbe Nacht wach und holte sich zumindest ein paar Stunden Schlaf.  
Doch selbst wenn er schlief träumte er von Sirius. Meistens träumte er davon, bei seinem Patenonkel zu wohnen, oder sein Unterbewusstsein zeigte ihm schöne Momente, er träumte davon, wie Sirius ihm von seinen Abenteuern mit Remus, seinem Dad und Pettigrew erzählte... Doch sobald er die Augen aufschlug empfing ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue diese Leere, die Gewissheit, dass Sirius nicht mehr da war und niemals mehr zurückkommen würde. Jeden Morgen kam er sich unglaublich einsam vor.  
Da halfen nicht einmal die gelegentlichen Briefe von Ron und Hermine, die er so selten als möglich beantwortete, auch die Briefe die Remus ihm schrieb konnten ihn kaum erheitern.

Einzig und alleine half die tägliche Routine – Frühstück machen, duschen, aufräumen, Mittagessen kochen, Gartenarbeit, Abendbrot vorbereiten und ins Bett fallen. Er ließ sich so wenig Zeit wie möglich, um auf irgendwelche Gedanken zu kommen, er wiederholte mittlerweile sogar alles, was sie letztes Jahr gelernt hatten – die Hausaufgaben, die sie über den Sommer zu erledigen hatten, hatte er schon in der ersten Woche fertig gemacht.  
Und so überraschte es Harry, als er eines Morgens mit Hedwig auf der Brust wach wurde, die ihm theatralisch ein Bein vor die Nase hielt, an dem ein Brief baumelte.

_Harry,_  
_Mach dich bereit, wir holen dich gegen 2 Uhr nachmittags ab._  
_Liebe Grüße_  
_Ron_

Harry hatte noch nicht einmal mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel darüber gesprochen, dass er den Rest des Sommers bei den Weasleys verbringen würde, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ihn kaum vermissen würden.  
Nach dem Mittagessen herrschte wie immer, wenn Harry dabei war betretenes Schweigen, bis sich der Schwarzhaarige kurz räusperte. „Ich bin für den Rest des Sommers bei Freunden von mir. Sie holen mich später ab."  
Onkel Vernon grunzte nur und Tante Petunia hatte immerhin den Anstand, ihm noch schöne Ferien zu wünschen, während Dudley Nachtisch in sich hineinfraß.  
Um Punkt zwei Uhr läutete es an der Tür. Harry stürmte die Treppen hinunter und riss die Haustüre auf, nicht ohne Ron zu sagen, er könne den Finger von der Türklingel nehmen. Sie waren alle gekommen – Ron, Ginny, die Zwillinge und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley – und strahlten ihn an.  
„Harry, du bist aber dünn geworden..." empfing ihn Molly Weasley und umarmte ihn so lange, bis ihm die Luft beinahe ausging.  
Fred und George äfften die beiden nach, bis George luftringend am Boden lag und Ginny starrte betreten zu Boden, Harry meinte, dass ihre Wangen rot schimmerten.

Als Harry mit Rons Hilfe seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig nach unten geschleppt hatte, hörte er schon das unverkennbare Motorengeräusch von Mr. Weasleys alten Ford Anglia. Ron grinste Harry wissend an. „Die alte Karre stand eines Tages vor der Tür, und mein Dad hat sie wieder zum Laufen gebracht." Der Ford hatte die letzten Jahre im Wald verbracht, nachdem er Ron und Harry in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr von Hagrids Riesenspinnen gerettet hatte.  
„Mum hat sich wahnsinnig aufgeregt, sie findet es unverantwortlich, mit sowas zu fahren... Aber Dad meint, er funktioniert jetzt."  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg Harry ins Auto, daran denkend, dass der alte Ford ihn und Ron mitsamt ihrem Gepäck entladen hatte und sich gewissermaßen selbstständig gemacht hatte. Doch die Fahrt zum Fuchsbau, die übrigens auf der Straße und nicht in der Luft stattfand, überstanden sie alle, obwohl Molly Weasley immer noch leicht angesäuert aussah.  
Molly stellte ein wahres Festmahl zusammen und lud Harry Unmengen auf seinen Teller, nach dem Essen hatte Harry das Gefühl an diesem Tag mehr gegessen zu haben als in den ganzen Wochen bei den Dursleys zusammen.  
Als es später wurde und Ron auch noch die letzte Partie Zaubererschach gewann, war Harry dankbar, endlich zu Bett gehen zu können. Er war hundemüde, fühlte sich träge, doch irgendwie glücklich – zum ersten Mal seit Wochen.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?", flüsterte Ron ihm zu, als sie in ihre Betten geschlüpft waren. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte, für ein paar Sekunden noch das glückliche Gefühl in ihm zu genießen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich vermisse ihn. Ich... ich hatte endlich so etwas wie Familie und dann..." Er starrte Ron durch die Dunkelheit an, sein Rotschopf schien sogar in fast völliger Finsternis zu leuchten.  
„Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mit dem Gefühl klarkommen soll, dass er noch leben könnte, wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre!" Die letzten Worte wurden fast von einem Schluchzer verschluckt und der Schwarzhaarige spürte abermals Tränen über seine Wangen kullern.  
„Du bist nicht schuld, Harry! Voldemort hat dich in die Irre geführt, du kannst nichts dafür, du wusstest es nicht besser!" Ron klang aufgebracht, doch auch wenn Harry das noch so sehr glauben wollte, konnte er es nicht. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Voldemort mich in die Irre führen wollte. Aber... ich möchte nicht mehr darüber sprechen, Ron. Gute Nacht."

Der nächste Morgen brachte wieder reichlich zu Essen und zwei völlig durchgedrehte Zwillinge mit sich, die es geschafft hatten, Ginny unbemerkt eine ihrer neuesten Kreationen in den Kürbissaft zu mischen. Die jüngste im Weasley-Clan saß jetzt puterrot und betreten dreinblickend am Küchentisch und statt einer Nase zierte ein riesiger, gelber Schnabel ihr Gesicht.  
Über das Geschrei von Mrs. Weasley grinsten die Zwillinge nur hinweg. „Du hättest Ron letzte Woche sehen sollen", meinte Fred. „Wir haben ihm ein Bonbon unter seine Berty Botts Bohnen gemischt, er war einen ganzen Tag von Kopf bis Fuß knallrot gefiedert."  
Obwohl er den finsteren Blick Rons nicht übersehen hatte, konnte sich Harry ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen", prustete er und ignorierte den Fußtritt von Ron gekonnt.  
„Wann kommt Hermine eigentlich?", fiel ihm nach dem Frühstück und einer schnellen Partie Quidditch ein. „Wir treffen sie nächste Woche in der Winkelgasse", erwiderte Ron, der immer noch ein wenig sauer war.

Die Woche verging abermals wie im Flug und schon waren es nur noch zwei weitere Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn. Harry und Ron rätselten die ganze Woche, wer nun nach Umbridge der neue VgddK-Professor sein würde und Ron ärgerte sich über die ellenlange Bücherliste in Geschichte der Zauberei. Nun, „Trollkriege Nordschottlands Teil 1-5" hörte sich wirklich nicht spannend an.

Am nächsten Tag waren sie mit Hermine verabredet, die ihnen schon beinahe täglich überschwängliche Briefe schickte – sie hatte den Sommer abermals in Frankreich verbracht und schwärmte seitdem für einen Beauxbatons-Schüler, den sie an der Cote-d'Azur kennengelernt hatte. Harry hatte das leicht grünliche Geschicht von Ron bemerkt, nachdem er ihren letzten Brief gelesen hatte, doch sein einziger Kommentar war ein gemurmeltes „Ich mag keine Franzosen."

Die Winkelgasse war belebt wie immer zu dieser Jahreszeit, doch Hermines brauner Haarschopf stach aus der Menge hervor. „Oh Harry", schluchzte sie, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, „Geht es dir gut?" Harry tätschelte ihr die Schulter und gestattete sich einen Seitenblick auf Ron, welcher immer noch ein wenig sauer aussah. „Es... wird besser", antwortete er zaghaft auf Hermines Frage.  
Die drei Freunde bestellten sich Eisbecher bei Florean Fortescue und Ron schaufelte das Eis nur so in sich hinein, während Hermine von ihrem Frankreichaufenthalt erzählte.  
Als sie den Beauxbatons-Schüler Pierre erwähnte, wurde Ron noch fresswütiger und machte sich sogar noch über Harrys Eisbecher her.  
„Pierre meinte, er kommt mich vielleicht in den Weihnachtsferien besuchen...", schwärmte Hermine und bei Ron brannten entgültig die Sicherungen durch.  
„Der macht WAS? Er kommt dich besuchen? Aber... zu Weihnachten bist du doch bei uns, das hast du versprochen und... was wenn dich dieser Pierre nur ausnutzen will? Ich meine, du kennst ihn garnicht? Der könnte gefährlich sein!"  
Harry, der sich die ganze Zeit über zurückhalten musste, lachte nun entgültig drauf los, ebenso wie Hermine. „Ron, kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig auf Pierre bist?", fragte sie unter Lachen, doch der Rotschopf errötete nur noch mehr und zog eine Schnute und auch Hermine wurde plötzlich still. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten und die Situation immer noch nicht aufgelockert war, räusperte sich Harry und sprang auf.  
„Hey, bevor wir die ganzen Bücher kaufen ...geh ich noch kurz zu „Qualität für Quidditch", ich brauche ein neues Besenpflegeset. Ihr.. könnt ja nachkommen, wenn ihr wollt, ansonsten treffen wir uns bei Flourish und Blotts?"  
„Äh.. ja, ist gut", antwortete Ron, immer noch mit hochroter Miene.

Harry musste immer noch grinsen, als er die Winkelgasse entlangschlenderte. Die Situation war ja wirklich seltsam gewesen. Konnte es etwa sein, dass Ron –  
Plötzlich stieß er mit einer Person zusammen, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und mitten in ihn hineingerannt war. Sie war in einen schäbigen, alten Reiseumhang gehüllt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und wollte sich gerade aufrappeln.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie besser aufpassen", murmelte Harry, als die Person aufstand und dadurch ihre Kapuze ein Stück weit zurückgeschoben wurde.  
Weit aufgerissene graue Augen sahen ihn an. „Malfoy...?", war alles, was Harry herausbrachte, doch dieser verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und tauchte in der Menschenmenge unter.


	3. Transformation

Draco lag schläfrig auf seinem Bett im noch leeren Schlafsaal der Slytherins. Mittlerweile waren beinahe drei Wochen vergangen, seit er Dumbledore kontaktiert hatte. Wenigstens auf die Hilfsbereitschaft und Gastfreundschaft des schrulligen Schulleiters war Verlass, Draco war sozusagen mit offenen Armen empfangen worden.  
Eine ganze Woche hatte er im Krankenflügel verbracht und eine rund um die Uhr besorgte Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn wieder auf Vordermann gebracht, zumindest, soweit es überhaupt möglich war. Er würde wohl trotzdem nie wieder der alte Draco Malfoy sein - auch wenn ihm das jetzt, einsam und abgeschottet, bis auf das tägliche kurze Gespräch mit der Krankenschwester oder mit Dumbledore, einfach noch nicht bewusst war.  
Doch auch wenn der Schulleiter ihn immer freundlich behandelte, Draco hatte den Blick in seinen leuchtend blauen Augen längst deuten können. Mitleid.  
Und dann war da noch der Vorfall in der Winkelgasse vor ein paar Tagen... Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, auf sich Acht zu geben, war vermummt per Flohnetzwerk in den Tropfenden Kessel gereist und hatte sich in der Winkelgasse seine Schulbücher von seinem letzten Geld gekauft. Seine Eltern hatten sein Gringotts-Verlies einfrieren lassen, als er auf keinen ihrer Briefe geantwortet hatte.  
Der Verkäufer bei Flourish und Blotts hatte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick abschätzend betrachtet, als ob er ihn erkannt hatte, was Draco dazu veranlasst hatte, seine Kapuze noch tiefer in sein Gesicht zu ziehen und mit auf den Boden gerichteten Blick zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück zu laufen.  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das keine gute Idee gewesen, denn schon nach wenigen Metern war er in die Person hineingelaufen, die er – nach seinen Eltern oder dem Dunklen Lord – am wenigsten antreffen wollte. Harry-ich-weiß-nicht-was-eine-Bürste-ist-Potter.  
Warum musste ausgerechnet der verdammte Goldjunge ihn so sehen? Seit etwa einer Woche sah der Slytherin immer mehr wie ein räudiger Köter und immer weniger wie ein Malfoyerbe aus. Sein Haar hing ihm platt auf die Stirn, seine Augen hatten etwas Animalisches in sich und seine Züge waren insgesamt _wölfischer_ geworden.  
Überhaupt veränderte sich sein Verhalten, jetzt, nur noch einen Tag vor Vollmond, gewaltig. Sein Hunger auf rohes Fleisch hatte zugenommen, beim bloßen Anblick von Gemüse bekam er mittlerweile regelrecht Brechreiz.  
Und trotzdem hatte er es bis jetzt noch nicht richtig realisiert, was da in ihm und mit ihm vorging. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich zwang, daran zu denken. Er war ein Werwolf. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer wieder bei Gedanken an seine Eltern, an seine Freunde, an den neuesten Rennbesen und wie er seinen Vater dazu bringen konnte, ihm diesen zu kaufen oder andere ganz alltägliche Dinge ertappt. Doch seine Eltern durften nicht wissen, was mit ihm passiert war, seine Freunde würden nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, sollten sie es erfahren – und das würden sie sicher, immerhin waren sie Slytherins. Und Slytherins konnte man nicht so leicht etwas verheimlichen. Außerdem würden sie ohnehin bereits wissen, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war, ein Malfoy verschwand nicht einfach, ohne dass es bemerkt wurde.  
Würden sie überhaupt mit einem Werwolf im gleichen Raum schlafen wollen? Noch dazu jetzt, wo Professor Snape unauffindbar war und es niemanden gab, der ihm den Wolfsbanntrank braute?

Angewidert blickte Draco auf eine beinahe leere Flasche auf seiner Kommode. Der letzte Vorrat an Wolfsbanntrank, den Professor Dumbledore auftreiben konnte – und es roch bestialisch, was natürlich auch mit seinen geschärften Sinnen zu tun haben könnte, doch dieses Zeug roch so extrem, dass auch ein normaler Mensch einen großen Bogen darum machen würde, dessen war sich Draco sicher. Noch schlimmer als der Geruch war jedoch der Geschmack, irgendetwas zwischen verrottetem Fisch und faulen Eiern. Doch Draco hatte schon die ganze Woche über täglich eine große Tasse davon zu sich nehmen müssen. Dumbledore hatte ihm versichert, dass dieser Trank dafür sorgen würde, dass die Verwandlung ohne größere Schmerzen vonstattengehen würde. Gerade bei der ersten Verwandlung war das eine große Erleichterung, denn sollte das stimmen, was der Slytherin in seiner tagelangen Recherche in der Bibliothek herausgefunden hatte, war die erste Verwandlung bei weitem die schlimmste.

Während Draco darüber nachdachte, was am nächsten Abend auf ihn zukommen sollte, machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar. Er fühlte sich so wahnsinnig einsam. Nur zu gerne hätte er jetzt jemanden bei ihm, mit dem er über all das reden konnte. So wie Anfang des fünften Schuljahres, als er mit Blaise mitten in der Nacht am Astronomieturm gesessen hatte und ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass die Gerüchte wahr waren, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden war. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor gehabt, vielleicht selbst in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords eintreten zu müssen, doch die Angst war unbegründet gewesen – seine Mutter hätte es nie zugelassen.  
Doch was ihm die meiste Angst genommen hatte, waren Blaises beruhigende Worte gewesen. Und genau diese hätte er jetzt bitter nötig. Natürlich könnte er zu Dumbledore gehen, dieser hätte sicher ein offenes Ohr für ihn, doch er hegte gegen den Schulleiter eine gewisse Abneigung, die er einfach nicht überwinden konnte. Irgendetwas an seiner bizarren Art und seiner nervigen Allwissenheit machten es schwer, sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen.  
So blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als seine Gedanken so weit wie möglich abdriften zu lassen, sich abzulenken und zu versuchen, einzuschlafen, doch nicht ohne einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, dem Madame Pomfrey ihm gegen die Alpträume gegeben hatte, die ansonsten jede Nacht wiederkehren würden.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Draco noch mehr als sonst das Gefühl, in einem seltsamen Traum zu stecken. Er hatte überall Schmerzen, welche ihn leicht benommen machten – seine Knochen fühlten sich an, als seien sie zu groß und schwer für seinen Körper, er war unglaublich müde und er hatte sich sogar dabei ertappt, den Hauselfen, der ihm das Frühstück brachte, hungrig anzuknurren. Den Rest des Tages döste er vor sich hin, schlief immer wieder ein, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzuwachen. Die Tasse Wolfsbanntrank half auf nicht, seine Situation zu verbessern, er musste sich sehr beherrschen, den Zaubertrank nicht zu erbrechen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, der Trank machte ihn noch schläfriger

„Mr. Malfoy?"  
Draco, der vor kurzen noch auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte, schreckte auf. Ein Hauself stand vor seinem Bett und blickte ihn bedauerlich an. „Winky wurde beauftragt, Mr. Malfoy zu holen! Winky muss Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel bringen."  
Der Slytherin nickte und schlurfte dem Hauselfen hinterher. Jetzt war es also soweit. Die Fenster in den oberen Stockwerken zeigten Draco, dass die Sonne nicht mehr lange am Himmel stehen würde, bald würde der Mond sichtbar werden und dann... daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wurde er von Madame Pomfrey noch einmal durchgecheckt, bis er in den hinteren Raum des Krankenflügels geführt wurde. Es lagen einige Decken und Kissen am Boden, doch ansonsten war der Raum leer. Mehr würde er diese Nacht über auch nicht brauchen.  
„Professor Dumbledore lässt sich entschuldigen. Er hat einige... Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern muss. Er wünscht Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht."  
Draco musste ob dieser Aussage gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Dumbledores Humor war doch sehr speziell. Oder meinte der schrullige Typ das ernst?  
„Ich hoffe, der Wolfsbanntrank verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. Andernfalls könnte diese Nacht sehr schmerzvoll für Sie enden. Und ich würde Ihnen raten, Ihre Kleidung und Ihren Zauberstab vor Ihrer Verwandlung abzulegen. Ansonsten, gute Nacht."  
Draco wünschte ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und beobachtete die in die Jahre gekommene Krankenschwester beim Verlassen des Raumes. Er meinte, ein paar gemurmelte Worte zu hören und das Türschloss klackte, als ein Zauberspruch es verschloss. Nun war er endgültig auf sich allein gestellt.  
Mit zitternden Fingern knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und zog seine Hose und Unterhose aus und legte seine Kleidung ordentlich gefaltet auf einen Stapel. Seinen Zauberstab legte er daneben. Die dicken Mauern des Schlosses ließen auch im Sommer kaum warme Luft in ihr Inneres, das merkte der Slytherin als seine Haut anfing zu kribbeln und er feststellen musste, dass sich alle Härchen seines Körpers aufgerichtet hatten. Schnell warf er sich eine der Decken über, setzte sich auf sein Feldbett und beobachtete den Himmel.

Er hatte Angst. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde der Himmel ein klein wenig dunkler. Der Mond würde jeden Moment erscheinen. Doch... was wenn sie sich geirrt hatten? Was wenn Draco – aus welchem Grund auch immer – nicht zum Werwolf wurde? Ein paar Minuten blieben ihm noch Zeit, zu hoffen. Aber im Grunde wusste er ganz genau, dass diese Hoffnung unbegründet war – es gab die Vorzeichen. Der Hunger nach rohem Fleisch, die Müdigkeit und die Schmerzen, die geschärften Sinne... all das waren eindeutige Indizien dafür, dass er sich in wenigen Minuten in ein hungriges Raubtier verwandeln würde.  
Trotzdem wollte ein Teil von ihm nicht wahrhaben, was gleich geschehen würde. Ein wenig Hoffnung bestand noch –

„AAAHRG!"  
Eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr Draco, als die ersten schwachen Strahlen des Vollmondes auf ihn trafen. Irgendetwas schnappte in ihm in zwei und ließ Draco kraftlos zu Boden sinken. Doch trotz des unheimlichen Schmerzes, der ihn zu übermannen drohte, verlor er sein Bewusstsein nicht sondern musste mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mit ansehen, wie sich seine Finger zu Klauen formten. Seine Fingernägel wuchsen und wurden zu messerscharfen Krallen, seine Fingerkuppen verdickten sich zu Pfoten und die Gelenke verkrümmten sich und verwuchsen ineinander.  
Draco wusste nicht, ob er immer noch schrie, oder schon längst heiser war, als das Fell wie tausend und abertausende Messerspitzen aus seiner Haut wuchs und brannte wie Feuer. Der lodernde Schmerz breitete sich nun auf seine Wirbelsäule aus – sie wurde gebrochen, sein Hals wurde mit Brutalität nach vorne gerissen und seine Schultern und Hüften richteten sich neu aus. Draco musste sich schnell aufrappeln, seine Hinterläufe neu ausrichten, denn sie drohten in seiner jetzigen, noch sehr menschlichen Position zu brechen, doch er brach sofort wieder zusammen als sich seine Nase brach und sich verlängerte, seine Zähne zu Reißzähnen wurden, er erstickte fast, als seine Zunge länger wurde und seine Ohren sich aufstellten. Dann, als er dachte, es wäre vorbei, fing seine Wirbelsäule an sich zu verlängern, er fühlte ein Ziehen und Zerren und plötzlich besaß er die Kontrolle über völlig neue Muskeln.  
Draco lag keuchend am Boden und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Schmerz war immer noch da, er fühlte sich an, als wäre er vom Hogwarts-Express überfahren worden, doch immerhin war das Feuer, das auf seiner Haut gebrannt hatte, mittlerweile erloschen.  
Behutsam versuchte er, auf die Beine zu kommen, doch die ihm völlig fremde Körperhaltung musste er erst in den Griff bekommen. Nach einigen Minuten, die er verzweifelt damit verbracht hatte, seine Hinterläufe aufzurichten, stand er endlich, wenn auch wackelig, auf seinen vier Pfoten.  
Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was Madame Pomfrey ihm vor ein paar Tagen erklärt hatte. Der Wolfsbanntrank linderte die Schmerzen der Verwandlung und machte es möglich, während und nach der Verwandlung völliges Bewusstsein zu behalten. Das mit dem Bewusstsein dürfte geklappt haben, doch wenn der Trank bei ihm tatsächlich die Schmerzen gelindert haben sollte, wollte er gar nicht wissen, welche unerträglichen Schmerzen eine Verwandlung ohne Wolfsbann bedeuten sollte.

Immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen versuchte er, sich in dem kleinen Raum zu orientieren. Die Farben, in denen er jetzt sah, waren ein wenig gedämpfte, jedoch wirkte der Himmel fast unrealistisch blau. Alles hatte eine etwas andere Farbgebung, bis er erkannte, dass er rot gar nicht mehr erkannte, dafür blau eine ungeheure Strahlkraft besaß. Doch was er sah, war nebensächlich. Wichtig war, was er _roch_. Er hatte sich im Verlauf der letzten Wochen über seinen gestärkten Geruchsinn gewundert, doch das war nur der Vorgeschmack gewesen. Er roch _alles_. Er nahm den Geruch der Heiltränke wahr, die Madame Pomfrey im Nebenzimmer aufbewahrte, ebenso den Geruch der Krankenschwester selbst – sie befand sich nahe der Tür zu dem Raum, in dem er sich befand. Er vernahm den Duft der Blumen und Bäume in den Ländereien, den schwachen Geruch eines jungen Rehs, verdammt, er konnte sogar die Kekse riechen, die Hagrid in seiner Hütte gebacken haben musste (Sie rochen grauenhaft.).  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dasaß und seine Nase in die Luft streckte, doch als er wieder zum Himmel blickte, war es tiefste Nacht und er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder schlapp und müde. Langsam trottete er zu seinem provisorischen Schlafquartier, doch sein Schwanz, der mit jedem Schritt hin und herschaukelte, stieß etwas um.  
Als Draco sich umdrehte, erkannte er einen Spiegel, alt und staubig, aber es ließ sich dennoch eine Reflexion ausmachen. Zaghaft und angespannt trat er einen Schritt näher, schloss kurz die Augen und starrte in den Spiegel.  
Ein weißer Wolf starrte mit ungewöhnlich hellen Augen zurück. Hecktisch machte Draco ein paar Schritte rückwärts, riss dabei fast die Gardinen mit sich und setzte sich, als er eine Mauer berührte. Ja, er hatte es alles miterlebt – die Schmerzen, die Verwandlung, er hatte gefühlt, dass er nun auf vier anstatt zwei Beinen unterwegs war, doch es war etwas ganz anderes, diesen Körper auch noch zu sehen. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Er war ein Wolf.

Benommen stolperte Draco zu der Stelle, wo Madame Pomfrey sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Wenn Wölfe weinen könnten – er würde jetzt wahrscheinlich unter Tränen dasitzen. Doch alleine die Tatsache, dass er eben das nicht konnte, machte alles noch schlimmer. Wieder und wieder ging eine Frage durch seinen Kopf: _Warum_? Warum war er in jener Nacht nicht auf seinem Zimmer geblieben? Warum war er stattdessen in den Wald gelaufen? Warum war Greyback überhaupt bei der Todesserversammlung dabei gewesen, wo doch Vollmond war? _Warum er_? Konnte es nicht jemand anderen treffen?

Nur zu gerne würde Draco jetzt zuhause sein, würde gelangweilt in seinem Himmelbett liegen und in einem Buch blättern oder einem seiner Freunde schreiben, oder mit seinem Vater am Feuer sitzen und dem Älteren dabei zuhören, wie er Geschichten von dessen glorreicher Vergangenheit erzählte. Wie gerne würde er jetzt seine Mutter umarmen, an Pansys Schulter lehnen oder einem der dummen Witze von Crabbe und Goyle lauschen. Oh, er würde sogar lieber eine Nacht im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal verbringen und Ron Weasley beim Schnarchen zuhören. Er würde sogar Potter den Waffenstillstand, nein, sogar die Freundschaft anbieten und versprechen, dass er seine kleinen Freunde nicht mehr beleidigte.  
Doch Tatsache war, dass er zusammengerollt und in Wolfsgestalt auf dem Boden des Krankenflügels lag und wartete, bis die Nacht vorüber war. Und Tatsachen konnte man nicht ändern.


End file.
